


The Games We Play

by april21st



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april21st/pseuds/april21st
Summary: This is the story of how James met Jennifer. And how Jennifer met James along the trouble that came with it. Are they really trouble or is it the game that they're playing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys so first of all- hello! new to the place here. and idk where else to put james and jen except the xmen movieverse lol if u don't mind. honestly this is just a vessel to vent out how beautiful and gracious it is that we've been blessed by the relationship that is between james and jen. what did we do to deserve u two dammit TT TT so these are going to be just random drabbles i find funny in interviews and i try to develop them and make them patched together i guess??? IT'S LAME and i question myself everytime why am i doing this tbh. ok. so. enjoy.

The first time James met Jennifer was at a photoshoot for something. It wasn't at an airplane like they all say, for James, at least. It wasn't at an audition or a reading. It was unexpected. Raw. And fresh. Like Jennifer.

He was next to Josh Hutcherson at the shoot whom he learned that he starred in The Hunger Games trilogy. He chided to himself he has got to catch up with the recent movies. He's starting to feel like an old chap that can't keep up with what's happening. 

"You've never heard of Jennifer Lawrence?"

"Oh no, man. She only does the Hunger Games?"

"She's done a lot after that. There was that thing she did with Bradley Cooper?"

Still doesn't ring any bells, oh well. After that it was time to leave, James already had an idea what to get for his next Starbucks thanks to Josh's recommendation of an asian dolce latte when a car suddenly called out to him from the lot.

"Hey! James?" Knowing that it was probably one of the other actors' agent he went and see. "Yeah?"

"Is Josh still inside? I wanted to pick him up but my phone died. Can you--- You know what, you stay here while I get him." She rushed as she got her bags and went off. "I'm Carla and I'm his agent!" she added halfway.

"And I'm---" she left with a whoosh, "stuck here." James thought about closing the car door she left open but decided against it and sat down inside.

"I'm Jennifer" said a brunette in the passenger seat.

"Oh my God, you scared me right there." He held his heart that was going to pop out at any moment as Josh's co-star, he believed, giggled. "Are you Jen---?"

Jennifer grumbled from her seat beside James. Meshing her locks of dark brown into her face. "Where's Carlaaaaaaaa" she whined, her face was pale and her lips chapped. Is this girl sick?

"She's on her way here I think. Josh was still inside chattin' when I left. Do you want water or something? You look pretty dehydrated."

She deadpanned at him and he cursed for being so vocal to a person he didn't know. Before he could say sorry, Jen (as he now calls her) snorted and laughed her socks off. "Oh my God, are you even real hahahahahaha"

"What?" he asked, baffled. 

"That accent, I mean, british guys I get it. But scottish? Get outta here." He smiled to his cheeks, this girl is totally nuts. One minute she's whining and the next she's laughing like a lunatic.

"James! Sorry for the hold up, man" he got out as soon as they came, leaving Jennifer inside.

"That was a weird way of meeting her. Jennifer. She's probably sick man you should take her to the hospital." Carla went inside and tended to Jen who James stole a glance, was now sleeping again.

"She's awake when you met her? Yeah she tends to get worked up when she takes sleeping pills." Josh shared a look with Carla.

"Whoa, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, probably just tired and just wanted to skip the whole day. Anyway, she'd forget about it. Don't worry."

The idea of her forgetting James was a little upsetting because he couldn't think of a better scenario than that as a first encounter. With anyone. Ever.

Thinking about why would she even take those pills appaled him. But he refrained from asking further. Not that he cared or anything like that.

"So, I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah yeah, Josh. Good luck with everything, mate."

As the car disappeared he laughed to himself at what an odd encounter he's had. It's going to take a lot more prettier girl to top that one. He silently cursed himself for thinking that she was.


End file.
